


Hazbin Hotel\Helluva Boss- Head Canons, Theories, and More

by JuliaNightmare



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss
Genre: Artistic Vaggie, Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Dark chocolate covered coffee beans, Disneyland, Fan theories, Gen, Headcanon, LGBT headcanons, Moxxie has anxiety, Prize machines, Scenarios, demiromantic Husk, hazbin hotel headcanons, headcanon collection, hellva boss headcanons, ship headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaNightmare/pseuds/JuliaNightmare
Summary: This is mostly gonna be stuff like head canons and theories. Some will be very short, and some kinda long. It depends if it's something I've put a lot of thought into or just something that just comes to my mind with no explanation.Will include stuff about my fan ocs. Be it facts, art, or head canons for how I think canon character would act\react around each of them (or them towards canon characters).Might eventually put some actual stories in here (mainly oneshots\random scenarios).
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Prize Machines- Husk Headcanon

Idk why, but I feel like Husk would be really good at crane games\claw machines\ufo catchers, basically any prize machine you might find in an arcade or in a grocery store (or wherever).

When I posted this on tumblr someone added that he gives the plushies he wins to Niffty, which I think is adorable.

Someone else, in a discord server where I posted this, said something about him giving any pig plushies he wins to Angel. Love this addition to the headcanon.


	2. Modern Tech- Alastor Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally written before the Hazbin instagram accounts were archived. Why is this important? Because I make reference to specific posts made by those accounts numerous times.  
> If you didn’t get a chance to see any of their posts before they went away, I’m sorry.

This is something I came up with a while ago. Specifically I came up with it after they posted that video on the Husk instagram account's story of him about to do something (probably tie is bow tie) then Alastor places a flower on Husk's head. (That video obviously being a referenc\inspired by that video of the little girl singing and placing a flower on her cat's head.) I actually wrote a much shorter and more simplified version of this in a discord server shortly after the video was posted, even shared it on my twitter (and I think tumblr, but I don't remeber).

Basically, I think Alastor does have an idea on how to use more modern tech, he just chooses not to most of the time. That, or he's ok with it at the very least.

I say this because in the video on Husk's instagram story Alastor made a point of showing off the flower before putting it on Husk's head.

The fact that he showed off the flower first kinda seemed like he was trying to prove something. At the time a lot of people were kinda talking shit about Alastor never getting an account beacause he doesn't know how to use modern tech. I like to think in universe he either read the comments over the shoulder of one of the characters in the hotel that has an active account, or one of them told him. Either way, he found out.

So, he decided to pull that little prank on Husk as a way of saying to us, the audience, "See, I am aware of how this stuff works." He probably had a smug look on his face while doing so.

On a slightly related note, the fact that Alastor's face glitches out in photos. This is prominent in two posts.

The first being one where Niffty tried to get a picture of his face.

The other being one of Husk's where Alastor stole the drink Husk had just made.

In Niffty's photo Alastor's face seemed to be more clear, but that could have been because it was a close up shot (I don't remeber if it was specified that she had to sneak to get that pic). In Husk's Alastor is further away, so there looks to be more distortion.

That leads me to belive that the level of distortion\glitchieness depends on a few things. One of those factors being if he is aware of the picture being taken. Another is if he is ok with it being taken.

A few times it seems he either goes out of his way to keep his face from being photographed, or he's gets lucky that something happens to be blocking it.

If you look at the first picture that was posted on Niffty's account you can see Al is facing the wall in it. (Maybe he didn't want to ruin her photo, idk.)

Then there is the picture Husk posted where he was teaching them all how to play poker and Angel was pissed that Charlie happend to have a lucky streak, his floofy chest blocking Alastor's face from the camera.

With the Niffty one, part of his face is clear\visible from the side, and there was no distortion\glitch. This makes me think he assumed his face was out of the shot. This adds more to my belief that he might have some control over how\when he affects photos.


	3. How They are with Children- Spider Sibling Headcanon

I've recently remebered that Angel is confirmed to be fond of kids, and good with them to a certain extent. That got me thinking of his siblings and how they might be with kids.

For starters, I belive all three are really good with kids, regardless of whether or not they like them. Why? Because why not. Also, we currently don't know much about what their lives where like before they died. Maybe they were part of a rather large family and had younger family members they had to help take care of. Who knows? (Besides Viv, and possibly the writers, obviously.)

Lets start with Arackniss. He doesn't necessarily hate kids, but he isn't all that fond of them either. He's neutral to them in general.  
Since he's the oldest of the three, he likely had to help raise his younger siblings. I'd say that experience made him fairly good at taking care of children. Though he's only really good at the basic stuff. He can easily keep children properly fed, in good hygiene, and can get children to bed (though not without difficulty from the children at times). Where he lacks is on the emotional front. I feel like he has a hard time bonding with kids. He would probably just sit the kids down with a toy or two and tell them to play quietly and not bother him unless its something important while he does other things. Maybe he'd plob them in front of a tv (if one is available) to keep them busy and out of the way. It is rare for him to actually bond with a child.

Next is Angel! Like I stated before, Angel actually likes kids. He's definetly doesn't mind babysitting his favourite little pipsqueaks, would probably be called the fun uncle by his friends' kids.  
I can't think of any reason as to why he is good with kids, but it's a confirmed thing about him. We're just gonna have to roll with it. Like his brother, Angel will make sure the kids are fed and clean. Though Angel is more likely to give the kids snacks and sweets along side actual meals (depending on how long the kids are in his care). He'd also be more likely to spend time with the kids. Whether it's playing pretend with them, watching tv or a movie, or even playing with Fat Nuggets together. He'd probably just let the kids tire themseves out instead of trying to get them to sleep. It's probably not an uncommon sight to see Angel in a chair or on the couch with the kids fast asleep, snuggled into his chest floof. Hell, maybe he'd even take a nap with the kids. (Obviously Nuggs is gonna join the nap, because cuteness.) One major downside to Angel taking care of kids? It's confirmed he has no filter around them. So, the kids will probably have learned quite a few new words by the end of their time together.

Now for Molly. I imagine that she and Angel are very similar when it comes to taking care of kids. Like the other two, she'll make sure the children are fed and clean. She gives small snacks\treats on occasion, if the kids are being good though. If the kids wants to play she'll gladly do so. Be it playing pretend, dolls (really any toy the kids may have brought with them), or board games. One thing Molly is better than her brothers at is getting kids to willingly go to bed\take a nap. Where as Angel can be just as energetic as the kids he's watching, and Arackniss can be more on the strict side, Molly is very calm with them. She might tell the kids stories, or even just stay by them until they fall asleep, if they asked.


	4. Random Idea- Angel Dust and Fat Nuggets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random idea I had that made me laugh way too hard.

Imagine Angel putting a flame patterned sweater on Fat Nuggets and calling him Spicy Nuggs!

That's all.


	5. New Years- Alastor Headcanon

I feel like Alastor is the type to make the lame "I haven't seen you since last year" joke on New Years Day.

He finds it hilarious, mostly because others find it cringey\annoying. He takes much enjoyment in their suffering.


	6. DisneyLand- Husk Theoretical Scenario\Idea

This has popped into my head a few times and I just had to share it.

We know Husk died sometime in the 70s.  
Disneyland opened in 1955 (according to the google search I just did).

What I'm saying is that there is a possibility that Husk may have visited Disneyland in its early days sometime before he died. Yeah he would have been at least in his 50s if he ever did visit the park, but that just makes the mental image even better to me.

(I know any character that died after 1955 theoretically could have visited Disneyland before they died, but Husk we know for sure was alive when the park first opened. And I just want to giggle at the idea of his grumpy ass standing outside Sleeping Beauty Castle wearing a Mickey ear hat.)


	7. Demiromantic- Husk Headcanon

I was thinking about Husk's line in the pilot where he says that he lost the ability to love. Maybe it's just me reaching\projecting, but that gave me the idea that he might be demiromantic.

Just imagine him forming a friendship with someone *cough*Angel*cough*and then one day, long into the friendship, the realization hits that he's developed feelings for the person. I imagine his reaction would just have him briefly going wide eyed while probably thinking something along the lines of "oh... FUCK!"

(For anyone who doesn't know, demiromantic is on the aromantic spectrum. It is basically when you don't feel romantic attraction towards anyone until you've developed a strong emotional connection with them. That is just one definition, but it could be different for everyone.)


	8. Doodles- Vaggie Headcanon

This particular headcanon is based on something from the Angel Dust prequel comic (the image for this chapter being a screenshot from the part that gave me the idea).

Vaggie will sometimes start to doodle while doing things that don't require her hands, like just listening to someone talk or watching tv\videos\movies. Often the doodles will be of the things and people around her. (A good chunk of them may or may not be of Charlie.)

She doesn't necessarily keep her doodles a secret, but she doesn't go out of her way to tell people about them. Most people who know probably only know because they either caught her while she was doodling, or found some of them laying around somewhere. She honestly doesn't care that much, unless the person makes a big deal out of it or continuously says shit to her about it. (Though she does like that Charlie thinks it's cute.)


	9. Chocolate Covered Coffee Beans- Alastor Headcanon

(I can't remember if it was actually confirmed that Alastor dislikes sweet things and prefers bitter things (like black coffee), but I'm gonna roll with it for the sake of this headcanon. If anyone can point me to a source that can clear this up, that isn't the wiki, I'd very much appreciate it.)

I don't know why, but I feel like the closest thing to candy Alastor might even remotely enjoy is dark chocolate covered coffee beans. I actually have a bit of logic behind this. Dark chocolate is the most bitter\least sweet of the 3 main chocolates, and I don't think I need to explain the coffee beans.

I actually have two scenarios thought up around this. One is Al finding out about them through someone else at the hotel. The other is him just randomly snacking on some while doing whatever, which might catch the attention of someone who may end up confused because they know he dislikes sweets. Both of these scenarios can work as stand alones to introduce the idea of him liking this candy, but they can also work together.

I also have this other idea of someone, after finding out he likes dark chocolate covered coffee beans, gets him a big bag of them as a gift or something. Specifically I imagine Niffty being the one to do so, but really it can be whoever you think would be most likely to do this.


	10. Little Treasures- Fat Nuggets Headcanon

So, this was inspired by a cute little comic I saw on twitter by Scipunk3 of Fat Nuggets finding one of Husk's wing feathers and bringing it to his little bed.  
Naturally this gave me the idea of Nuggs randomly finding something from each of the people in the hotel and adding it to his pile of "treasures" in his bed. A few of them tried to take their things back when they found out, but Nuggs just ends up finding something else of theirs just lying around on the floor somewhere. Eventually they just leave it be, unless it's something important.

Here is a list of what I think he has from everyone:  
Husk- One of his wing feathers (as stated previously)  
Charlie- Definitely one of her hair ties   
Vaggie- Probably one of her spare eyepatches or ribbons  
Alastor- One of his gloves, though he managed to snag Al's monocle at one point (which almost didn't end well)  
Niffty- One of her neck scarves  
Cherri Bomb (the only one on this list who isn't part of the hotel)- Also a spare hair tie (or whatever that tall thing she uses in her hair is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular headcanon will probably be updated in the future. Mainly me adding more characters and what Nuggs has stolen from them for his little stash.


	11. High Places- Niffty Headcanon

This one may seem kinda obvious. I mean, we all know Niffty is considerably short. (Pretty sure she's the shortest of everyone currently in the hotel.) She more than likely needs help reaching things in certain spots.

She probably either asks anyone near by for help (which we kinda had proof of before their instagrams were archived) or ends up climbing onto a lot of things to help her reach what she needs to reach. But what about the times when no one is around to help and there isn’t anything there to climb? Or what if she could get up on something easily, but then has a hard time getting down?

Someone probably saw the problem (or Niffty brought it up) and decided to get a steps tool to help Niffty do her job. She mainly uses it in the kitchen to make it easier to do dishes and to climb on to the counter to get to the cabinets. Though she uses it when she cleans in other parts of the hotel, depending on what is usually in that room.

And if something is still to high? Time to look for someone to help!


	12. Anxiety- Moxxie Headcanon\Theory

Seeing how Moxxie acts\reacts to certain things, it kinda seems like he might have some form of anxiety. It’s obvious that working for Blitz has him very stressed at times. That stressed might be linked to the possible anxiety.

(Please note that I am not a medical professional, nor do I have have diagnosed anxiety. This is based purely off of what I remember from my high school health class plus some information from videos where people talk about either their own anxiety or just general anxiety info.)


	13. Ship Headcanons

This is just an idea I wanted to throw out there. I was thinking of doing ship specific headcanons.

Obviously, I'm gonna do ones that I personally ship if I do it. I will also do ones I don't necessarily ship, but either still like or I'm neutral on. It will be stated in each chapter how I feel about each ship.

Ships I absolutely **WILL NOT** do are ships that are incestuous, implied incest, pedophilic, and\or are generally abusive in nature. If anyone tries to ask for a ship like that your comment will be deleted and you will be ignored or blocked(depending on the ship and which of the categories it falls under). No exceptions!

I respect most ships (the only exceptions being ones that fall under any of the categories that I've stated I won't write about), and all I'm asking is you show a little respect as well. Chapters would be labeled with what ship they are for. If you don't like any specific ships, please just skip those chapters. I'd much rather have less reads on certain chapters if it means less drama will be occurring in the comments.

If I do end up doing these, feel free to share you headcanons for that particular ship. I like seeing what others have to say on the same subject(s).


End file.
